This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core consists of Dr. Kousoulas and an administrative assistant. Due to the involvement in the COBRE on Experimental Infectious Disease Research of multiple TNPRC investigators as mentors as well as the inclusion of a research project (Apetrei) and the Non-Human Primate/Laboratory Core (Bohm), Dr. Lackner will also be a member of the Administrative Core. He will be directly involved in an advisory capacity in decisions with regard to administration of the COBRE including the resolution of fiscal, personnel and other matters affecting the operation of both LSU and TRPRC parts of the COBRE. The Administrative Core will be responsible for collecting and providing written reports to the External Advisory Committee (EAC) about the performance of individual projects including performance reports for both the LSU and Tulane Core Laboratories. The AC will organize and facilitate bi-yearly meetings of the EAC and IAC committees and will provide all subproject investigators with summaries of evaluations by both committees. The EAC and IAC committees will also evaluate the COBRE Core Laboratories (LSU-MBCL and TRPRC-NHPCL) and provide suggestions for improving their operations and services to the COBRE projects. The specific aims of the administrative core are: (1) To provide administrative supervision and monitoring of budgetary and infrastructure support operations for all COBRE activities;(2) To facilitate a continuous and vigorous review of all COBRE operations mediated by both the EAC and IAC;(3) To facilitate communication among individual laboratories and researchers;(4) To oversee the operation of the COBRE Core Laboratories and their service performance to the COBRE research projects;(5) To facilitate the review and selection of additional projects by the EAC for inclusion into the COBRE.